The invention relates to a process for connecting material webs of packaging material, namely connecting (1) a web beginning of a new web wound as a new bobbin to (2) a web end of a runoff web running off from another runoff bobbin, the web beginning of the new web being gripped on the circumference of the new bobbin by a drawing-off member, being drawn off from said new bobbin and being connected, in the region of a connecting assembly, to the web end of the runoff web by adhesive bonding or the like. The invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
The invention is concerned with the handling of wound, web type packaging material (bobbins) of paper, tin foil or polymer films in conjunction with packaging machines. The aim is to carry out, even in the case of high performance packaging machines, an automatic exchange of the bobbins, that is to say Joining of a new, "full" bobbin (new bobbin) to the running material web (runoff web).